Harry Potter And The Game That Changed Everything
by PlotSearcher
Summary: Never having a normal life, why does it surprise Harry when a game starts causing major changes in his life. In a world filled with magic and dark lords, Harry finds the scariest truth of all. Death is Transitory. HarryxDaphne. Ron bashing, minor Molly Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry looked around wondering how he got pulled into this.

'I've faced a Dark Lord numerous times, killed a sixty foot snake, driven off hundreds of Dementors,AND won a competition meant for adults. How the HELL do I not escape the clutching hands of an obsessed bookworm.' Harry mentally sighed as he looked at the other people at the table. Fred and George sat across from him both looking... nervous. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of him, glad to be away from Molly the Mouth. And the last person at the table, sitting next to one of the twins, was Nymphadora 'Don't call me that' Tonks.

At the head of the table stood the most horrifying thing any of them had ever seen.

Hermione Jean Granger. A well read student who worked hard to get perfect grades, but right now she had something on all of the occupants of the table and was holding them against their will. 'How the hell did she find out about me and Daph any way. We did everything possible to hide it.'

"Hermione why are we here?" Tonks asked, her hair red and her arms crossed to show her dislike of being forced into something against her will.

"I am glad you asked Tonks. You see earlier in the summer I visited my cousins in the US. Years ago they introduced me to a game and we are going to all sit, well you'll sit while I pace, and play this game." As she spoke she walked around the table placing stacks of paper and pencils in front of everyone.

"So we play.."

"This one game.."

"And you forget..."

"That thing that you..."

"Are not to speak about."

"Right?" Fred and George said in twin speak finishing the last part together.

"Maybe." Hermione said with a smile.

"Lets get this over with." Remus said, resigned to do whatever Hermione wanted.

Everyone nodded, ready to get this unknown task over with so they could get back to... what ever it is they did in their spare time. Waving her wand Hermione caused the six stack of books and the specially designed bags to spread out. Each one going to a specific person.

"While I go through the intro, because your all new to this, please choose a character. You will notice I have already marked several of the ones in your individual books that would be good for you to play."

As the others started thumbing through the book Hermione pulled out several sheets of paper. She loved reading and could memorize almost anything, but only someone who was beyond human could memorize, announce and track this game and not get lost in it all. (A/N: Speaking from experience it can be that impossible and nerve racking for a GM who has a group of new players. Shout out to the Dark Refuge team and a thanks for everything they do.)

"In the distant future, the past for your characters, there was a greedy mining corporation on Mars. They wanted to make more money but the Laws of Earth stopped them from doing that. Then they made a pact with an alien race called the Quall N'drone." At everyones confused looks she held up her book open to the page that described the Quall. (A/N 2: See my avatar)

"They are a race of bipedal cows with four arms, six horns, monster strength, lava hot blood, and powers that you will find out about later." The group nodded though both of the twins looked to be troubled by this creature.

"Any way, the two groups worked together and in the matter of one day Earth fell, all of its leaders fleeing to the planet Refuge, leaving the planet's remaining live inhabitants under the rule of the Iron Republic." at the reveal of the name the pris... I mean players felt like that should have been something big ,but it meant nothing to them.

"So this greedy corporation on Mars attacked Earth with the man-cow things what's the big deal?" Sirius asked

"The big deal is that they not only attacked Earth but also took over the expanding empire that it had become. Humans who once had rights and homes were now slaves to this corporation, their minds toys with which the Board of Directors played for their own amusement and profit."

At this every person at the table thought of one group of people this sounded like. The Pure Blood supporters or Death Eaters.

"There is also the fact that any human that tries to fight them is given to the Quall who in turn use their prisoners to make more Quall. Each Quall is part of a Hive, with a Hive mind and a Queen. That Queen has a seventh horn in the center of her head which she stabs into the head of the victim, implanting a Quall Larva. This Larva keeps its host alive until it is ready to burst forth as fully grown Quall, with all the memories of its now dead host."

Hermiones explanation of how the creatures reproduced caused the three Hogwarts students to turn slightly green. The others, while looking a little paler, were mostly unaffected.

"Now on the planet Refuge there are several different beings called the Speaking Races. Humans are called Earthers as that is where they came from. I will describe the other races when we get to character introductions. There is also a strange energy only found on this planet. The inhabitants, those there before the Earthers, call it the Leyas. The Leyas is shaped and manipulated by emotion, thought, and belief. If a group of say a hundred believe that a person is a god, then they are able to do minor miracles. The stronger the belief, both individual and group, the stronger the outcome.

"This can also be bad if a person can not control their emotions. Fear causes you to create a Nightmare. A creature that you fear at the time of the emotional outburst, they are easy to kill. That is if they have not eaten their creator. Fear can also cause certain levels of technology to fail in the worst possible way. Anger can be good or bad depending on when the outburst happens."

All eyes turned to Tonks as she sat on Hermione's right.

"I will be playing Cassandra the Earther Shapeshifter. 5'6" strawberry blond with a temper."

Next was Fred

"I am playing a Bastard Summoner named Gary. 3'4" amethyst colored eyes, likes to cause trouble. He wears a chain mail suit and is always surrounded by animals."

"Bastards..." everyone at the table looked at Hermione, surprised that she swore. "Are about the size of a child, are good at stealth, and have no self preservation instinct."

George started before the others could look at him. "I am Fill, a Bariber Troubadour. 5'6" I wear Nightmare hide shirt and pants and am often seen entertaining my adoring fans. My wings are a nice bright white color."

"Bariber are winged humans that are lighter than Earthers. They also tend to be annoyingly happy."

Remus

"I am playing Daric the Uthvalor Ohmite Warrior Monk. 6", pale almost sickly color skin, wearing a tight fitting black plate armor. I rarely show an emotion while around others."

"Uthvalor are a cursed race. They have great senses, but can not feel emotion. If they do feel emotion they see every instant of that feeling being felt by every life form, all at once. The only way they can stop this is if they kill the closest life form near them."

Harry

"I will be playing Ben the Vlahadase Tsogara. I am 5'6", covered in tattoos, and have a giant wolf like creature as my friend. I wear crimson plate armor."

"Vlahadase is the youngest known race in the colonies and tend to act like bandits or rangers would in other games."

and finally Sirius

"I am Bob the K'iorn Strangulari. I'm 6' wear chain mail and often disappear at random times."

"K'iorn are the most well known species on Refuge. They are an honor bound race who generally have a deep love of Nature. Though difficult to anger they will not stop until they have had their revenge. Uthvalor are in fact cursed K'iorn, which is one of the reasons the two do not get along."

Hermione nodded, after writing down who was playing who, then said "Well you all find your self in a room sitting around a rectangular table.."

The three hours that followed brought out a joy that the group had not known they were missing before they played. They had all thought that Mad-Eye was going to yell at them for playing games while there was a war going on, but instead he stayed around listening, dropping a hint once in a while, and asking to be brought in on the next game. He wound up playing a Kumfie of the Valkyrie Special Forces: Aeromancer , Private John W.

* * *

That was the first meeting of what would later be called the Gaming Group.

Harry was up in his room after the game, leafing through his copy of The Complete Leyas Spell Book, until he felt he should better prepare for his upcoming trial.

He walked upstairs to Sirius's bedroom and knocked.

"Come in." he heard Sirius say. Inside Harry found Sirius and Remus looking over their copies of the game books.

"What's up, pup?" Sirius asked.

"I was wondering if there was anything I could look up in the library or that you two could teach me to better prepare for my trial. I have a feeling Fudge will try something that could be bad for me."

The two Marauders looked at eachother, then motioned for Harry to join them.

A week later while cleaning out the drawing room they found a necklace that Sirius did not remember from his childhood, and that no one could open. The second Harry touched it he got this strange sense that he could not place until he saw the snake etched on the locket.

"Kreacher." The elf popped into the the room.

"How can Kreacher serve?" he said as he bowed, muttering insults under his breath.

"Where did this locket come from?" Harry asked, placing it on the desk.

"Kreacher can't be saying. Master Regulus ordered Keacher's silence." Kreacher forced through clenched teeth.

Harry nodded accepting his answer. Pulling a small notebook and a pen from his pocket, he wrote two notes.

"I need you to take this note to Alastor Moody." Harry said as he handed the first note to the elf. "And this one goes to Professor Dumbledore. Come right back, we will need your help destroying this thing." The elf looked first at the two notes then at the boy. A look of admiration, almost loving, passed over his face.

"At once master." When Kreacher bowed this time it was not followed by the usual lines of insults.

When the two older members of the Order arrived Moody was the first to examine the locket.

"Potter, where did you get that!?" he demanded in his gruff voice.

"While cleaning the drawing room we came upon a cache of cursed or enchanted items. When I picked up this necklace I felt something off about it. As I have been meditating, as instructed by you and the others, I had an easier time remembering where I had felt that feeling before. Once I realized it was the Diary from second year I called Kreacher, questioned him, then sent him to fetch you and Professor Dumbledore."

Moody sighed at the boys answer. Nothing was easy once Harry Bloody Potter gets involved.

* * *

PlotSearcher: Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait, BOTH of my computers chose to rebel and I have finally worked around their underhanded ways. Now I know this is not a new chapter and I am still doing the others, I just felt like I needed to write a few other ones as well. If you have any questions about the game I have introduced go to Darkrefuge dot net. It has all the answers to your questions and links to where you can get the books to play it yourself, or its expansion Time Shredders.

Also the first person to tell me who Privet John W. is based off of will get a mention in my next chapter.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I hold ownership of Dark Refuge games

Chapter 2

The days after the locket incident were interesting to say the least. First to find out that Dumbledore knew the Voldemort had created several Horcruxes, and that Harry had a soul fragment in his scar.

This information had caused much uproar among the Order. Most, like Sirius and Remus, demanded to know why Dumbledore had done nothing about it. Others, like Molly, said that the Headmaster must have saved Harry the pain of knowing about it.

Then there was Ron's reaction. Ron's friendship had always been a sketchy at the best of times, but now. Now he avoided Harry, when he needed him most, muttering about dark influences whenever they were in the same room.

All this was overwhelming and could have caused Harry to have a breakdown, if not for his friends. And Hermiones insistence that the group of eight meet weekly to play a game of Dark Refuge.

Of course Mrs. Weasley had tried to shut the group down by banning them from her kitchen, saying their few hours of gaming was interfering with her cooking. So the group found and cleaned another room where they could meet in peace. When she tried having that room set up as a Order room, Sirius put his foot down.

The fight was long, loud and ended in Molly running back to the kitchen, her pride very much bruised. Of course it had shocked everyone there when Moody had stepped in and told Molly that the Order did not need the room.

How ever when Harry entered the new room the next friday he found Moody at the head of the table instead of Hermione.

"Moody, are you leading this game?" Sirius asked from right behind Harry.

"I am. I have run some training simulations before and this isn't to different. Besides I find your team make up interesting and want to see how Grangers character changes the team." The others caught the last part of his reason as they walked in.

"What's so strange about our team?" Tonks asked.

"In terms you rookies can understand; You have a Human Metamorphmagus who uses their gift to make any situation good for her, a halfling able to call most of the creatures of the forest to his aid, a winged bard, a dark elf monk whose curse prevents him from feeling emotion yet his faith is based on epithy, a half elf who worships wolves and wants to be a werewolf, and an elf who illegally fights corruption by killing the corrupt with special garrotes then displaying their bodies with folders listing their crimes.

"This is by no means a good team nor is it even a good idea to allow some of these people to meet each other. Yet some how you six were able to stop the gang of fire starters with minimal losses.I am hoping Grangers more experienced character can keep you all in check."

"Not likely." Hermione said as she walked into the meeting room. "No mission goes as you want it. That's why experienced GM's only have small goals. Collect one thing, stop a group, stuff like that. Of course there are some people out there choose to just mess with the GM just for the fun of it. Besides I'm not going to be playing Rebeca. Today I'm playing Joanne the K'iorn Solarmancer."

"Solarmancer?" Harry asked.

"Solarmancers are warriors who specializes in Light Leyas. This lets them act as illusionist who entertain the children of the rich nobles while also being their bodyguards. Didn't you read the characters in 'The Complete Leyas Spell Book'?" The six others avoided her eyes as she looked around.

"Well Moody it looks like you will get your perfect team today." Tonks said as she looked at the the character Hermione had marked for her. "Why the hell did you mark me as a Pyromancer?"

"Your temper and the fact that you were the last person I marked the characters for."

Harry blocked out their conversation as he read up on the character that was chosen for him.

'Aeromancer, an adrenalin junky with a huver surf hell why didn't I see this one earlier. This is me if I was on Refuge.'

The game that day was more fun than the first one. Each of the players chose an Elemental mancer that fit their personality.

Fred played a Shadowmancer, whose skills were mostly in stealth and detection.

George a Songmancer, his skills being used to lure enemies to their death.

Sirius chose to play an Aquamancer, whose reputation in the sailing community saved the group a lot of trouble.

And Remus chose a Terramancer. His gift with Earth Leyas, along with Tonks Fire Leyas skills, allowed them to warp the slavers ship to be a death trap when they tried to run away.

They had even used a few tactics that had surprised Moody and should not have worked. Like Harry's character flying right over their target and not being seen.

Later that night, while meditating, Harry felt a sudden shift inside of himself. Opening his eyes, he found his vision blurred and a strange colored glow surround...everything. As he removed his glasses his sight became a little better.

'What is going on.'

Meanwhile, in the heart of Gringotts, a messenger was running as fast as he could.

"King Ragnok." The Goblin King looked up from the last bit of business he had for the day before he went home.

"This had better be good Irontoe." The King said in Gobbledygook. "I have no intention of missing my sons demonstration of his forging skills just because some human demanded I see them."

"Sire, the monitoring scrolls on the Potter accounts just changed the heirs statues from minor to adult."

"WHAT?!"

Deep in the Hall of Records at the Ministry, the same thing had happened, only there was no one who witnessed this change.

PlotSearcher: Only one review in close to two months? that is depressing. Please remember to review and tell me what you think.

Also to SmartWind, while that is a good guess, it is incorrect.

Clue 2: The person he is named after is American.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this do you think I would be posting here?

Harry stood before the court, ignoring the seat that had been placed out for him. He had arrived earlier then the Order had planned because he had a feeling Fudge would try something to cause trouble for him. Like changing the time and location of his trial. It was only by luck that he had run into Madam Bones before she left for the had escorted him to the Ministry that early in hopes that Madam Bones would have a moment of time to speak with him about several legal issues that Harry wished to address.

Now he had enough to get rid of Fudge for good. His evidence in the box he had carried into the room as Madam Bones had shown him where he was to be tried. He also had enough to, hopefully, get the Ministry off of their arses and start doing their jobs.

"With the accused present, let us begin." Fudge said from his seat in the middle of the third row. "Are you ready?" he asked Percy.

"Yes sir." came the eager reply.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, "into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley —"

"— Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said a quiet voice from behind Harry.

"I object. I have not asked Professor Dumbledore here. What's more several of the already listed members of this court are in conflict of interest and as such MUST recuse themselves or violate their oaths of office." Harry said in a clear voice that could be heard throughout the courtroom.

"I am afraid I do not understand, Mister Potter. Who here has a conflict of interest with yourself? As for Dumbledore, he is required to be here as he is your Magical guardian." said Madam Bones, whose voice did not reveal any of the emotion she felt.

"I will start with the second as it plays into the first." Harry said, his own voice controlled, yet impassioned. "Albus Dumbledore is not, nor has he ever been my guardian. My legal and Magical guardian was wrongfully imprisoned, without trial, and could not take on his responsibilities. Minister Fudge is responsible for him still being hunted and unable to take care of me as he was assigned by my parents. But that does not matter because as of 7:39 pm on the second of August, this year, I was declared an Adult by Magic itself."This revelation caused a murmur to pass over the court. Fudge banged his gavel to try and return order.

"There is no way you are..." Fudge started, his eyes alight with victory in catching the boy in a lie.

Harry held up a folder from the box.

"I have here an official copy of my Gringotts records. This states that my legal status as of the previously mentioned date and time is that of an adult for having reached a certain level of mastery over magic. This is in according to the Act of Reasonable Maturity passed in the early 1400's, a law that was never stricken from the books but has not come into effect due to the decline in power and educational standards."

"The objection of Harry James Potter, to have Dumbledore removed is sustained." Madam Bones said. "It states right in his file exactly as he claims." She held up a file with the name Harry Potter on it. "Dumbledore please see yourself out of this courtroom before you are escorted out." Dumbledore tried to argue against the decision but was dragged out by Aurors.

"Now for the conflict of interests."

"As I have already said Minister Fudge has gone to great lengths to cover up any evidence to the fact that my godfather, Sirius Black, was wrongfully and illegally imprisoned by this Ministry for twelve years. In my third year myself and two of my friends made a claim about my true guardian. Minister Fudge, rather than investigate our claims and insure that justice is done, he believed a known Death Eater who has a grudge against my family. There is also the fact that the Minister is the one who had ordered the Dementors to guard Hogwarts. This caused myself and others to be attacked by them on several occasions.

"This last June I made a claim, after completing a rigged Triwizard tournament. The school had the ONLY living witness who was not myself or given a pardon by the Ministry for past crimes. The Minister, for some reason known only to himself, brought a Dementor with him to the school. This lead to the only captured witness being given the Kiss, and being unable to give his testimony to the DMLE or any other investigators.

"Then there is Percy Weasley. He has recently separated from his family do to them believing me claims. He has stated that he does not believe me and that he believes me to be mentally unstable."

The four talked in quiet whispers for a several minutes. It seemed to get very heated, until both Fudge and Percy were replaced by two others from the gathered Wizengamot.

"How do you plead?" Madam Bones asked.

"Not Guilty" Madam Bones nodded as the new Scribe wrote down his plea.

"Please, present your case."

"I was out on a walk on the day in question. It was and extremely hot day due to the heat wave that had been effecting the area. As I walked I met my cousin Dudley and several of his friends. He and I exchanged heated words and were about to fight when clouds suddenly filled the sky. The air was much colder, almost freezing, and felt very dark. My cousins friends ran from us, afraid of the sudden change in the weather. The two of us ran into a pedestrian tunnel to get out of the rain we thought was coming.

"While in the tunnel we were attacked by two Dementors. One was about to Kiss my, while the other came after me. I tried twice to cast the Patronus charm and final succeeded on the third." at this Madam Bones stopped him.

"You were able to cast a corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes ma'm. I learned in my third year due to Dementors being drawn to me and having a major effect on me."

"And is your cousin aware of magic?"

"Yes ma'am. He was there when I finally received my letter and was told I was a wizard."

Madam Bones nodded then said "Then the charge of violating the International Statute of Secrecy is dropped. What evidence do you have that these Dementors attacked?"

Harry pulled out a folder from his box. "I have here two signed and notarized statements. One from my cousin, the other from Abigail Figg. Miss Figg is a Squab who lives on the same street as me. Both have agreed to answer to this court if summoned."

"And why were Dementors in the area to begin with Mister Potter?" Asked Umbridge.

"I have two thoughts on this. Either a member of this Ministry, in an attempt to silence myself. Or Tom Riddle has gained the allegiance of the Dementors and sent them to attack me." Umbridge looked irritated that she could not get a rise out of the boy.

"And who is Tom Riddle?" Madam Bones asked.

"Tom Riddle is the birth name of the terrorist who calls himself Lord Voldemort." this caused the group of grown magicals to flinch and start several whispered conversations in the usually quiet group.

"Are you claiming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned?" Umbridge asked., a look of triumph on her face.

"I am claiming that he never died, but was simply disembodied." This statement once again caused another outburst.

"What evidence do you have to support this claim?" Madam Bones asked as she nervously fidgeted with the string of her monocul.

Harry reached into the box and pulled out a locket, a cup, and another folder.

"These are two artifacts left to the families of the Founders. Slytherins Locket and Hufflepuff's Cup. This folder is the paperwork filed by Gringotts stating that these were items called Horcruxes, made by one Tom Marvolo Riddle. They also state that they removed a soul fragment from my scar and are hunting a few others that have been detected in these lands."

"This lead to down right chaos as the Wizengamot started yelling over each other. From where he stood Harry could see the ashen faces of the Minister and his supporters.

That day would go down in history as the last day of Fudges political career.


End file.
